


Hana Miyana

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, no lo he concebido como un AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De día era un jugador de baloncesto de élite, temido y respetado en todo el país. De noche se convertía en un cantautor de éxito moderado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hana Miyana

De día era un jugador de baloncesto de élite, temido y respetado en todo el país.

(El país en cuestión era Japón)

De noche se convertía en un cantautor de éxito moderado.

Se ponía una peluca rubia, cogía la vieja guitarra de su padrastro y así Hanamiya Makoto pasaba a ser Hana Miyana.

La música de Hana Miyana era un cántico a la muerte, el sufrimiento, las enfermedades venéreas. Sus fans eran todos una panda de emos con ganas de escuchar una y otra vez lo decepcionante que era la existencia humana. A Hana Miyana no le gustaba ese tipo de gente. La gracia estaba en atrapar a una presa sana y destrozarla del modo más despiadado posible.

Así que se pasó al pop.

Ideó unas melodías pegadizas, de esas que cualquiera podría ir tarareando en el coche y cantando a pleno pulmón en la ducha. Eso sí, sin eliminar de raíz el mensaje pesimista y enfermizo que Hana Miyana pretendía propagar por el mundo.

Hana Miyana era una araña disfrazada de mariquita. Un plan propio de un genio.

Su último concierto estuvo más concurrido de lo normal, infestado de adolescentes ingenuos y con almas quebrantables. Iba a contaminar el alma transparente de todos ellos con sus canciones de dudosa moralidad.

Coser y cantar, literalmente.

(Cosería la maldad a la mente de las criaturas)

El concierto terminó con lágrimas, aplausos y alguna que otra braguita aterrizando en la peluca mal puesta de Hana Miyana. Sus fans se congregaron a su alrededor, pidiéndole autógrafos, fotografías y sexo sin protección.

—Vaya, vaya, tengo que admitir que tus canciones son muy originales —dijo una voz _demasiado_  familiar—,  _Hana Miyana_.

Era él.

¡Era Imayoshi! ¡ _EL_  IMAYOSHI!

Hana Miyana sudó. Imayoshi sonreía con esa falsa inocencia que podría espantar a un ejército bolchevique entero.

—¿O debería decir… Hanamiya Makoto? —Imayoshi y su mala fe sacaron una fotografía de Hana Miyana justo cuando se disponía a lanzar un insulto. ¡Maldito, maldito malandrín!

—No te atreverás.

Pues sí, se atrevió.

(Así comenzaron las andanzas un poco más comerciales de Hana Miyana y su nuevo mánager, Imayoshi)


End file.
